Boneco de neve
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Quanto mais frio ficava, mais o boneco de neve derretia. Presente para Prii O. Neji/Hinata. 30Cookies


**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence e aquele ali atrás de você é o Coelhinho da Páscoa.

**X**

_It's so cold here without you, my dear... s__o cold… _

**X**

Hinata agasalhou o corpo, batendo os dentes. A neve caia ao seu redor e ela não se importava. Na verdade, sentia-se uma criança. Adorava o inverno, adorava os flocos de neve, adorava os chocolates quentes, adorava os bonecos de neve e adorava principalmente o significado daquilo tudo para ela. Para _eles_.

Andou calmamente até o local onde sabia que o primo estava treinando. Mesmo com aquele frio, mesmo com neve, Neji nunca deixava de treinar. E Hinata admirava isso, mesmo achando que ele poderia dar uma folga de vez em quando.

Ficou detrás de uma árvore, vendo-o treinar. Sabia que ele podia vê-la, afinal, estava com o Byakugan ativo. Mas ele não disse nada. Era sempre assim: silencioso. Hinata ficou observando durante muito tempo, os movimentos de Neji eram sempre os mesmos, mas ela não se cansava de observá-lo. Não havia nada de diferente.

Até que os movimentos metódicos de Neji foram interrompidos. Ele caiu. Hinata abafou uma exclamação e correu até ele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. Pôs a mão em seu pescoço e estava frio. Frio demais.

**X**

Quando Neji acordou, deparou-se com dois grandes olhos perolados a lhe observar. Sua cabeça doía, assim como seu corpo.

— Hinata-sama, — Ele disse. — o que aconteceu?

— Você está doente, Neji-nii-san. — Ela respondeu, com a voz calma, enquanto encharcava uma toalha na água quente e colocava sobre a testa dele – que estava sem a bandana, deixando a mostra o símbolo parecido com uma suástica.

— Doente? — Neji perguntou, só para confirmar. Há anos não ficava doente. Hinata deu um sorrisinho, sabia o que ele estava pensando.

— Sim, nii-san. Doente. Você desmaiou hoje de manhã no treinamento...

— E que horas são?

— Quase oito da noite. — Ela respondeu. Neji fez uma expressão de desgosto, não poderia perder tanto tempo deitado. Fez menção de se levantar, mas Hinata colocou a mão sobre seu peito, o parando.

— Nem pense nisso, Neji. — Hinata tinha a voz séria. — Você está realmente doente, para ter passado a tarde desacordado. Por favor, fique deitado. — Ela terminou. Neji soltou um suspiro.

— Você está aí há quanto tempo? — Neji perguntou, tentando quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles. Neji realmente gostava do silêncio, mas odiava ficar em silêncio com Hinata.

— Desde que você desmaiou.

— Ah. Obrigado.

— Não há de quê, nii-san. — Hinata sorriu.

**X**

E assim passaram-se os dias. Neji não melhorava de sua doença e Hinata estava sempre lá, para cuidar dele. Apesar disso, ele realmente parecia chateado pelo fato de não poder treinar. Até que um dia, depois de voltar de um treinamento, Hinata teve uma idéia.

Enquanto ia para a sede do clã, observava o céu atentamente. Memorizou tudo e sorriu satisfeita ao fechar os olhos e notar que todo o céu estava gravado na sua mente, como um mapa.

— Nii-san, — Ela disse, assim que entrou no quarto de Neji. — Hoje o dia não está muito frio, mas obviamente não está muito quente. Parece mais um dia de outono do que um dia de inverno. No céu, existem três nuvens compridas, uma delas tampa o sol. Parecem grandes flocos de algodão.

Neji ouviu atentamente tudo o que Hinata disse. Ele sabia o motivo de ela estar fazendo aquilo, ainda lembrava-se de quando os dois eram criancinhas e Hinata ficou doente. Ela pediu para Neji lhe contar como estava o tempo, e ele foi até o lado de fora, observou o céu e voltou para contar para Hinata, fazendo o tédio da garotinha passar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se disso.

— Obrigado, Hinata-sama. — A voz de Neji estava mais fraca e Hinata notou aquilo. Seu coração palpitou. Era estranho Neji ficar doente, principalmente do ponto de vista de Hinata.

Neji era como o inverno, forte, mas frio. E era por isso que ela adorava aquela estação do ano: lembrava-lhe Neji. Gostava também por causa do branco, não o branco que via em seus olhos, mas o branco que via nos olhos de Neji. Mas não era só ela que gostava do inverno por causa dos olhos – Neji também gostava da estação por ver os olhos de Hinata no branco.

— Eu adoro o inverno, nii-san. — Ela disse, olhando para ele. E Neji entendeu o olhar.

— Eu também, Hinata-sama. Eu também.

**X**

Neji estava cada vez mais doente, mas o clã não se preocupou em chamar nenhuma médica-nin para tratá-lo. Na verdade, Neji nem queria isso. Por mais que odiasse ficar doente, gostava da companhia de Hinata. Gostava dela cuidando dele. Gostava de quando ela chegava a casa depois de um treino e lhe informava sobre o tempo.

Era sobre isso que ele pensava, enquanto Hinata estava o observando. Logo, suas pálpebras ficaram pesadas demais e ele adormeceu.

Hinata o olhou, preocupada. Neji estava comportando-se como um boneco de neve paradoxal.

Quanto mais frio ficava, mais derretia.

**X**

Último dia de inverno. Nevava. Hinata voltava para casa, correndo. Havia abandonado o treino pela metade, ao sentir uma sensação ruim no estômago. Na cabeça. No coração. Correu, correu e correu. Quando chegava perto de casa, respirou fundo.

_Não é nada_, foi o que ela pensou. _Vou até levar um punhado de neve para o nii-san. E vou prestar muita atenção no céu de hoje. Ele vai gostar. _

Pegou um punhado de neve e observou bem o tempo, tentando ignorar as dores no peito. Passava mentalmente o que diria para Neji quando chegasse lá.

_Hoje está mais frio, nii-san, mas porque está nevando. As nuvens que carregam a neve estão muito brancas, mudando a cor do céu para esbranquiçado e aqui na terra temos a neve branquinha, branquinha. Está tudo muito branco, Neji-nii-san. Branco e lindo. _

E quando ela chegou, Neji estava de olhos fechados. Ele deveria estar dormindo, foi disso que Hinata tentou se convencer quando andou até ele. Mas, quando tocou o pescoço de Neji, não sentiu nada.

O boneco de neve havia derretido.

**X**

Todos os Hyuuga já tinham saído, menos Hinata. Ela não se conformava. Não podia ser. Ela não podia estar lendo o nome de Neji naquele túmulo. Mas ela estava lá. Tudo estava acontecendo. Respirou fundo e secou uma lágrima. Olhou para o céu, onde as nuvens brancas já se dissipavam.

— Hoje faz frio, nii-san. Muito frio.

**X**

**N/A: **SIM, EU MATEI O NEJI! **–foge das fangirls enfurecidas– **então? Essa é outra fic dos 30Cookies, com o tema "Inverno". Agora faltam... 26, se não me engano. Ou seriam 25? Enfim, além de uma fic para os 30Cookies, é um presente para a Prii O. Por quê? Ora, porque eu estava devendo uma KakaHina para ela, mas como não me vem idéias, eu dou a NejiHina XD (mas não se preocupe, você ainda terá sua KakaHina!)

Também é um presente para ela porque ela me atura e gosta de mim XD E porque ela é legal e fofa e fez a Sakura terminar com o Sai na Inane! Dá até emoção, sério. E ela é tão legal comigo º-º eu a adoro! Kissus o/

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 01. Inverno**


End file.
